


haunted house | mukuro ikusaba/female!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Haunted Houses, School Festivals, bad attempt (again), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: mukuro ikusaba x female!readersummary: y/n and mukuro go to class 77-b's haunted houserequest from wattpad: "Can you do (danganronpa) mukuro x reader fluff They're at the hopes peak school festival and go into the haunted house and the reader acts all tough but ends up clinging to mukuro for dear life."
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Female!Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader
Kudos: 17





	haunted house | mukuro ikusaba/female!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: fluff
> 
> warning(s): none
> 
> word count: 890
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

truth be told, a school festival really isn't mukuro's scene, but who could say no to a puppy eyed y/n?

and she couldn't lie, although she wasn't particularly fond of the sickly sweet food, she was completely in love with how it lit up y/n's eyes. 

"are you having a good time?" y/n turns to her with hopeful eyes.

"yeah," mukuro smiles because being with y/n is always a good time.

"you can be honest," y/n tries to analyze her with skeptical eyes.

"i am," mukuro reassures.

with one last unconvinced look, y/n looks around at the different booths. "let's go there!"

when mukuro sees where she's pointing, she has to bite back a laugh. "are you sure?"

"yes! i'm totally sure! why? are you scared?" y/n challenges, pulling mukuro's hand toward the haunted house that class 77-b was in charge of.

"no. let's go," mukuro says with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"well, if you get scared, you can cling onto me," y/n winks at her with a confident grin.

"thank you for your patronage," sonia nevermind smiles at them.

as soon as they step through the entrance, y/n's grip on mukuro's hand tightens.

"roar!" kazuichi soda tries to screech as he jumps out of the fake bushes, but his voice cracks.

it makes y/n flinch a little, but she still keeps up her brave front.

"scared yet?" mukuro asks.

"nope!" y/n shakes her head aggressively.

"all right. let's keep going then."

y/n's squeak of fear is quiet compared to the shriek of horror that comes from mikan tsumiki. 

"n-n-nagito... why--why are you--" mikan--and y/n--stutter at the sight.

"ah, i just fell," nagito komaeda laughs off the fact that his body is contorted in a way that isn't natural or safe in any aspect.

"d-d-do you w-want any h--"

y/n pulls mukuro to the next part of the haunted house, unable to look at the disturbing thing much longer.

"how're you holding up?" mukuro asks as they continue down a dark path. "still not scared?"

"no way. i don't get scared that easily. don't be ridiculous, mukuro," y/n laughs off like such a theory were implausible, though it came out more nervous than she would've liked. 

the hallway was dark, and mikan's bandages were strung from wall to wall.

things were going okay until--

"stop! get away!" y/n shields her face with her hands and cowers away from the bats that were flying overhead.

"they're not going toward you," mukuro comments. the bats continue to fly toward the fake tree, eating some of the many nutritious fruits that were placed there.

"they look too cute to be part of a haunted house when they're eating," mahiru koizumi's distant voice is muffled by the thin makeshift wall.

"they deserve nutrition," nekomaru loudly reasons, the sound resounding through the room.

"you seem pretty scared to me," mukuro says when y/n grabs her hand tightly again.

"i just wasn't expecting live bats. it was surprise, not fear," y/n defends. 

y/n makes a face when she touches a fake cobweb and jerks back, almost taking mukuro down to the floor by the sudden jolt. 

"i really hope gundam didn't put any real spiders this time," y/n whispers mostly to herself as she speed walks away from the section.

she falls to the floor and whispers cries of mercy when a shinai is suddenly pushed horizontal to her.

the edge almost hit mukuro in the face, but she's more concerned about her shaking lover.

"i was on the floor because it whacked me," y/n explains, making a show of dusting herself off slowly before making quick work of returning her hand to mukuro's.

peko pekoyama opens her mouth to clarify that her act was a show, and her shinai didn't hit her, but mukuro gives her a knowing nod before she puts her index finger to her lips.

"i think we're almost at the end," mukuro reassures when y/n squeezes her hand tighter at the sight of prop skeletons.

"i could stay here for hours," y/n says, but her fake confidence isn't very convincing when she cowers away from a masked hiyoko saionji dancing. "it's just because she's crazy short. i was shocked that there was a little kid on school grounds--that's all, i swear."

"we're at the end," mukuro says to y/n, whose eyes are still squeezed shut, when they step through a doorway.

"too bad, really, because i was looking for a scare and i haven't been scared once--ah!"

a platform makes gundam tanaka look extremely tall as he rumbles out a villainous laugh. he uncurls his figure and uses his hand to open his dark cloak wide, letting what seems like a thousand bats fly out into the open.

y/n screams at the top of her lungs and jumps while instinctively curling into a ball. she's lucky that mukuro has amazing reflexes.

"you sure i can cling onto you when i get scared?" mukuro asks smugly, looking down at y/n, who was in her arms like a princess.

"i wanted to be the knight in shining armor for once," y/n pouts.

"it's okay, princess. i proudly assume my role as your knight," mukuro smiles wide.

and even though y/n's discouraged by her spoiled plans, she wraps her arms around mukuro's neck and plants a kiss on her smiling lips. 


End file.
